


Mirror Image

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks Patrick is perfect. But because of low self esteem, Patrick can’t see this. Frank’s gonna show Patrick just how he feels. With the help of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

“Patrick, look at me.” I demanded. He looked at me, tears running from those beautiful eyes. “What’s wrong?” he shook his head, not wanting to tell me. “Dammit, Trick. Tell me.” I kissed the tears from his face. He put his hand lovingly over the one of mine that was cupping the side of his face. 

 “Well. The thing is… The Overcast Kids… They talk about how crappy Soul Punk is just because it’s nothing like Fall Out Boy. It just hurts. And when I was fat and out of the spotlight, they hated me. They made Pete the spotlight. And now that I’m my _own_ spotlight, they say that they liked me better fat. Hell, Frank…” 

 I held my boyfriend’s face, accidentally cupping it too hard. I was fighting off tears. _It’s not fucking right that they do that to him. No Patrick. God, he’s_ perfect! I thought.

“Baby, don’t listen to them. You are worth no less as a size 38 than a 16. No matter what anyone else thinks, you know I’ll always love you. I swear to you, Pat. If it takes until I die, I will show you just how amazing you are.”

 Two days later, I was still trying to convince him of his perfection. I got up an hour earlier than usual and made a large breakfast of pancakes and various berries to go with them. I heard movement in the bedroom shortly after I set the table. _At least I don’t have to go wake him._

 Patrick stumbled in the kitchen. His strawberry blonde hair stood up in various places, almost in the shape of a halo. He was completely naked and sniffing the air. 

“God. Smells good. I _was_ going to ask for sex, but this is too good to pass up.” I couldn’t take my eyes off of his body. He propped himself against the bar and smirked. “See something you like, Iero?” I couldn’t speak, but my dick was trying to make it’s own input. With all of the blood rushing to my lap, I couldn’t think for a minute. 

 I acted purely on desires, walking towards him. I licked my lips, looking over his soft pale body.

“So beautiful.” I whispered into his ear as soon as I reached him. In the year and a half we’ve been together, I still hadn’t gotten tired of his body. He sucked in a broken breath when I nibbled softly on his earlobe.

“ _God,_ Frankie, are you trying to kill me?”

I chuckled softly. “Maybe.” 

 I took his hand and pulled him towards the guest room. “What are you doing?”he asked softly. “Our bedroom is that way, honey.”

I smirked. “I know.” 

He shrugged and entered the room. “Whatever.” 

 I pushed him against the bed, kissing over pretty much every part of him I could. He was enjoying it. But there was something hesitant about him. “What’s up, babe?” I asked.

“There… There’s a mirror. Right above us. Does that not bother you?” _Busted._

“I wanted you to see just how beautiful you are, especially when you’re under me.” 

 “Babe. I don’t want to… Not like this. “ I could tell that Patrick was having those thoughts, the negative ones about his body. 

“Stop it. Tricky, it’s okay. Just please… Indulge me just once.” 

 He sighed. The look in his eyes. I could tell he was upset, but he was going to agree.

“Baby… I don’t see myself how you do. I don’t know how you do. I’m not sure at all. Your eyes must be broken or something. But whatever.” Patrick said. 

 “Okay. Thanks baby.”

 Patrick slid his hand into the waistband of my boxers and slid them down. We had sex the night before and it was amazing, but we both wanted it again this morning. But we were running low on lube and out of condoms, so that may not be a possibility. 

But with my angel, I could probably go without the latter. He hadn’t slept with anyone other than me since we got serious. When we first started dating he did, in a drunken threesome with Pete and Mikey, but that’s beside the point.

 Patrick opened the nightstand drawer, looking around  for something. “Shit. I forgot this wasn’t our room."

I  laughed at him. “I’ll go.” 

 “Wait.” Patrick called out. “I-I wanna ask something.” He grabbed my hand and held it. “Okay. Shoot. What is it?”

I could tell he was having trouble with this. When he got shy or felt that the answer would hurt, he stumbled over his words and didn’t really get his point out, so I was often left wondering what he meant. 

“Well. I know we haven’t before… Because I was kind of a slut and slept around a lot before you and we weren’t sure. But… I got tested yesterday. I’m clean. Can… Can we bareback?”

 I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. _Why was he even worried to say that?_ I thought to myself. 

“Sure. Since you’re clean. And we’ve been together for a year and a half.And I love you. And I was planning on it anyway. Because, well… I think we’re ready for that. And we’re out of condoms.” 

 He smiled. I stared at his smiling face, the twinkle in his eyes, the glow about hi. I wasn’t really aware of how long I was staring at him, but it was probably a minute or two.

“Babe. _Move,_ dammit.” I looked at him questioningly. “I’m gonna lose this if you don’t fucking get the lube.” He gestured at his crotch as he talked. He was ridiculously hard. But he was threatening me with no sex, so I practically ran to our bedroom. 

 Once there, I rummaged through all the contents of the drawer. Negative. Five dollars, a few pairs of boxers and a folded sheet. Then I found the lube bottle. I cheered internally and realized it was empty. I kicked the nightstand.“Fuck.” I cursed out under my breath.

I walked slowly down the hall, back to Patrick. I opened the door slowly. I didn’t want to tell him. I wanted him. God I did. But it was too early for any stores to be open. And we were out of lube. So I couldn’t have my Tricky. Who showed up _naked_ in the goddamn kitchen, asking for sex. 

 “Tricky, babe?” He looked up at me. His pupils were dilated and he was slowly jerking himself. 

“Yes?” That just made telling him so much harder. And I _needed_ it. 

 “We’re out.”

He looked down. “Completely?”

Sadly. “Yep.”

He gnawed on his bottom lip, thinking. “No. We’re not.” 

He walked to our room and came back two minutes later. “I found some. In our dresser. Middle drawer.” _Thank you jayzus._

 “Where were we?” 

I pulled him against me again then flipped so I was on top. “You’re still gonna see this.”

He grunted in frustration. “Fine.”

I slid lower on the bed, sliding my hands over his skin softly. This caused a moan from him.

“Stop it. God, I’m not gonna last. Stop with that.”  I could stop with _that._ I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently. He moaned, gripping the headboard, trying to keep his hips from rising off of the bed. “Mmm, Frank.” 

 I loved the sound of him saying my name. I took all of him in my mouth, sucking gently. He moaning and fucked back into my mouth when he hit the back of my throat. I slid my tongue over the slit and bobbed up and down. 

“Gah, Frank. I’m gonna-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence, filling my mouth with his bitter load. I pulled off and swallowed. The bitter taste was satisfying, knowing that I had done that to Patrick. 

Unravelled him so beautifully. He hated that he didn’t last very long on most occasions. But I was fine with it. I’d had a lot of practice with this, with Gerard and Mikey and pretty much all of my band, and once even Pete. I knew all the right things to do to unravel him. I was the cockslut myself once upon a time.

 I slid back up to him, kissing him softly. 

“Ew, gross. I don’t wanna taste myself.” Patrick chuckled. 

He was still riding out the high and was under me nearly boneless. 

“Sorry, baby.” I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d ignored my own pleasure for so long, trying to please Patrick. 

“Baby. I need-“ Patrick understood. He nodded and passed me the bottle of lube. It was his favorite kind. The kind that turned hot after a while.

 I slicked up two of my fingers and teased over Patrick’s hole. He groaned. “Stop fucking teasing me. I will leave this bed right now.” But his threats were pointless. I knew he wouldn’t. 

“Mm’kay. I bet.” I slid my index finger into him, quickly, not waiting or going slow. He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. After a few seconds, I added a second one just as roughly as the first. I was in a rush, but I didn’t wanna look desperate. I was gonna go a little slower and talk to Patrick, distraction him to how much of a hurry I was in. 

“You want another baby? Hm? Can you take it?” I scissored my fingers around inside of him, punctuating my words. He nodded eagerly. 

“Yes. Please. God, Frank. This isn’t enough. I need _you_ inside of me.” I loved to see him beg. 

I added a third, per request. “Think you could take me?” He liked it when I talked filthy to him, but it kinda hurt me to. I thought that he was sensitive enough without me being mean to him. But I did indulge him, mildly.

“Probably. I’ve done it before. You’re not exactly deflowering a virgin.”

Haha, Patrick. I slid my fingers out of him. “Wha?” Patrick asked.

“Smartasses don’t get cock.” He whined again. “Trick, you sound like a puppy.” I told him. 

“But… But I want it.” he whined. 

“ You do?” I was teasing, I knew it. But I had a plan. “Alright. But you asked for it.”

 While I was teasing him, I had slicked myself up. I slid into him as soon as he consented. He cried out.  “Aw, was I too rough for you Trick?” He nodded slightly. “Well, you _did_ ask for it.” I looked at him rather smugly. He frowned but bit down into my shoulder when I hit his prostate. I bit into that soft spot on his neck and then licked over it, soothing the bite. That earned a few moans from Patrick’s glorious mouth. When he really got into it, Patrick’s moans were melodies. 

 Patrick mewled and arched his back then came between our stomachs. Just the thought that _I_ made him come untouched was enough to drive me over the edge. I thrust a few more times, going as hard and deep as I could. I came inside of him as he arched up to meet my body, kissing me lazily. 

 After we finished, I pulled out and lay next to him. I was dead tired and ready to sleep. “Baby, you got come on the sheets.” Patrick scolded.

“Oh well.” He was silent for a second.

“Ya know, that was a good idea actually. The mirror. I do look pretty hot.” 

I smiled and kissed him. “Told ya so.”

~fin~

 


End file.
